


You Know It's Not a Secret

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Facials, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Chris gets is a couch full of Cory, strategically positioned into what he mistakenly thinks is a sexy pose.  Chris told him it's not sexy, several times, but Cory persists.  "Hello!" Cory says brightly as Chris slams the door behind him and throws his bag onto the counter.  "Oh, hel<i>lo</i>," Cory says, pointedly staring at Chris's cock straining against the front of his stupidly tight pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know It's Not a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/6968.html?thread=13454136#t13454136) at the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/). Title is from the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Please don't link our fics to Glee actors!

All Chris wants to do is get to his damn trailer so he can take care of extremely awkward boner number two of the day. That's all Chris has _wanted_ to do, in fact, since about five minutes into filming Kurt and Blaine's stupidly heated make out scene. It's not like it _never_ happens - everyone has an embarrassing story about getting a little too into a scene - and it's not like it's his fault that the entire point of the scene was Blaine giving Kurt a hickey. Chris just has a very sensitive neck. A very sensitive neck that Darren had spent the better part of an hour sucking on, even if it was light enough that there's barely a mark and he has to go into makeup after lunch to get a hickey painted on for the scene where Burt notices it.

It's not like it was Darren, or even the _situation_ , really. There's really nothing sexy about lying around under hot studio lights while people shout directions at you, but there is a _lot_ sexy about the sense memory that lips trailing over his throat brings, and it's all fucking Cory's fault. He knows how Chris gets, knows how sensitive his neck is, and he likes to tease and tease and tease because he knows he can't leave marks, and--

Chris hates his life.

He's got his bag positioned awkwardly over his hard cock, which is not only super obvious but frustrating because it bumps against his cock with every step he takes. By the time Chris ducks and weaves his way through what seems like everyone on the Paramount lot and makes it to his trailer, he's so keyed up that all he wants to do is jerk off in his trailer bathroom like a creep, wash his hands, and try to squeeze some actual food into his lunch break.

What he gets is a couch full of Cory, strategically positioned into what he mistakenly thinks is a sexy pose. Chris told him it's not sexy, several times, but Cory persists. "Hello!" Cory says brightly as Chris slams the door behind him and throws his bag onto the counter. "Oh, hel _lo_ ," Cory says, pointedly staring at Chris's cock straining against the front of his stupidly tight pants.

"Shut up," Chris says.

"What kind of scene were you just _filming_?" Cory asks, raising an eyebrow. "And don't say something with Mike, I'll know you're lying, Chris. I'm not falling for that again."

"Dammit," Chris sighs, because in addition to being hilarious, he had gotten some quality jealous sex out of that, which was-- _oh_. Well. There's an idea. "Nothing much," Chris says, smiling sweetly at Cory and walking over until Cory pulls him down onto the couch. "That hickey scene just got pushed up a day, is all."

"Oh," Cory says, his hand squeezing just a little too hard at Chris's waist. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," Chris says, tilting his head back against Cory's shoulder and stretching his neck out. "Darren was _really_ getting into things. You know him, he's very method."

"I'll bet he is," Cory mumbles, and Chris grins a little to himself at the tight twitch of Cory's jaw.

"Bit of a perfectionist, too," Chris says, stretching and arching his hips up. "I'm sure they got a good take, but he kept saying it didn't feel _passionate_ enough, and--" That does it, and Cory makes an annoyed noise and hauls Chris into his lap, gripping his hips tightly and squeezing.

"Do I need to go give him a talk?" Cory growls, leaning up to suck at the pale column of Chris's throat, and Chris chokes out a laugh, rolling his hips down.

"Actually, please, please do, because that would be absolutely hilarious," Chris says. "Maybe he could give you some tips."

Cory nips at Chris's jaw as he tries to work his shirt open. "I highly doubt there's anything he could teach me."

"Okay, okay, no more talking about Darren," Chris breathes out, forcing himself to not think about any weird and sexy mental images that gives him of Cory and Darren together. Chris tilts his head to the side as Cory's mouth moves over his neck, sucking light enough that Chris whines, trying to press closer.

"Are you sure about that?" Cory asks, still skimming his lips over Chris's neck. It's not enough and Cory _knows_ it's not enough, which means he's doing this entirely on purpose, and Chris is just about to call him an asshole when Cory's hand squeezes at Chris's cock, still so, so hard and trapped inside his hellishly tight pants. "Because obviously Darren does it for you."

"Shit," Chris hisses, pressing forward against Cory's hand. "Cory, hey, you know it's not like that."

"Yeah?" Cory asks, squeezing again. "Because it kind of seems like it _is_ like that. You don't get this hard when we're just kissing."

"It wasn't that," Chris whines, dropping his head to Cory's shoulder and trying to muffle the embarrassing noises that keep coming out of his mouth at the way Cory's squeezing at him, the way Cory's _talking_.

"I should make you come in your pants," Cory says, low and dark in his ear, and Chris hates how hot he finds it when Cory gets like this. "Make you explain to wardrobe that you just can't help yourself."

"It was _you_ , you dick," Chris groans, sitting back and glaring at Cory. "He was kissing my neck for fourteen straight takes and I couldn't stop thinking about _you_ , and that's why--"

He doesn't get to finish, because Cory tugs him back down and cuts him off with a kiss, deep and rough and perfect. His teeth scrape at Chris's bottom lip, trying to get him to open up more, to let Cory in deeper, and Chris can't even remember what they were arguing about because everything is hot and urgent and _good_. Chris gasps against Cory's mouth, rocking his hips down and moaning gratefully when Cory works Chris's pants open.

"Holy shit, Chris," Cory chokes out, almost a laugh, and Chris blinks his eyes open to where Cory is staring down between them. He feels himself flush.

"Come on, Cory, we don't--"

"Look at you," Cory says, and Chris isn't sure if he's embarrassed or pissed off that there's more awe in Cory's voice than teasing. "You've been hard for a while, huh?"

"Please," Chris whines, pressing his face into Cory's shoulder and panting as Cory starts to jerk him off, the angle awkward but his grip tight and slick with pre-come. Chris's hips shift, rocking down on top of Cory, his stomach going tight when Cory's thumb rubs up under the head of his cock.

Cory tilts his head down and starts to kiss Chris's ear, making Chris shudder and whine because he's so _close_ , and Cory knows all the spots where Chris is most sensitive.

"Doesn't matter if he gets to kiss you, because I'm the only one who gets you off, the only one who gets to see you like this," Cory whispers hotly, right next to Chris's ear, his voice low and rough, and Chris tries to thrust his hips down faster with Cory's hand, his mouth open over Cory's shoulder.

"Please, Cory, c'mon, I'm--"

"Mine, Chris. All mine." Cory says, his teeth grazing over the tender spot on Chris's neck, right under his ear. Chris gasps out and starts to come, his hips jerking forward into Cory's hand while Cory strokes him through it, petting Chris's back with his other hand. He'd be mildly embarrassed about coming just from _that_ , but he can't feel anything but relief right now. It feels like his entire body is boneless and heavy and Chris just wants to stay here, in Cory's lap, forever. Or at least he does until Cory nearly gets come all over the three-hundred dollar shirt he's wearing in an effort to hug Chris closer.

"Careful, I'm still in costume," Chris sighs out weakly.

"You really know how to ruin the afterglow," Cory says, quirking an eyebrow at Chris, his clean hand still stroking lightly over Chris's lower back.

"One of us has to keep our head together if you're gonna go all alpha-male over a kissing scene," Chris says, leaning over and grabbing some tissues from the table beside the couch so Cory can wipe his hand off.

"Yeah," Cory says, tossing the used tissues half-heartedly at the trash but still managing to make it anyway. "You're the very picture of restraint." Chris rolls his eyes, because he sees the inherent irony in painting himself as the composed one when he'd practically run to his trailer with a hard-on and is now sitting sweaty and half-dressed in Cory's lap, but whatever. At least he doesn't feel the need to remind Cory whose boyfriend he is every time Cory has a kissing scene. Finn is kind of a slut, Chris would be exhausted from all that reminding.

"Be nice to me," Chris says, tucking himself back into his underwear before shimmying Kurt's pants back up his hips. "Or else I'll go see if Darren wants to rehearse instead of staying here and getting you off."

"I thought giving you an orgasm was very nice of me," Cory pouts, sitting up so he can kiss at Chris's jaw, and Chris laughs and pushes Cory back against the couch.

"You're a regular model of charity, Cory Monteith," Chris deadpans, sliding down the couch until he's level with Cory's hips. "Now please try not to fuck my throat, I have to record later."

"Totally," Cory breathes out, grinning widely down at him as Chris gets Cory's pants open. He's already hard, his cock hot and thick when Chris leans down to swallow around him. Chris pulls off to lick his hand, using it to jerk Cory off where his mouth can't reach, the rhythm quick and familiar. Cory cups the side of Chris's face and moans, low and rough, and Chris feels his cock twitch in his own pants even though there's no way he's letting himself get hard again.

"Come on," Chris says, leaning back down and letting his tongue drag over the head of Cory's cock, feeling Cory's hips twitch up. "Hey!" he says, swatting at Cory's hip in reminder.

"No fucking, right, I was just--" Cory groans, his head dropping back. "Chris, shit, your mouth. Your _mouth_."

Chris pushes down the weird feeling of pride he gets at Cory's words and sucks harder, works his hand faster. "Stop talking and _come_ , Monteith," Chris mumbles, pulling back so he can jerk Cory off because his jaw is starting to ache and the last thing he needs is for Cory to come down his throat.

"Fuck," Cory gasps, grabbing at Chris's shoulder and clinging as his body shudders through his orgasm, his come streaking across Chris's mouth and cheek. Chris winces when he feels it hit his face but keeps jerking Cory off until he's done, collapsed back into the couch and panting loudly. Chris wonders if it would be rude to grab Cory's shirt and wipe his face off, but he's not entirely sure if Cory's in costume right now or not.

"Get up here, get _up_ here," Cory says hoarsely after a minute, grabbing at Chris's shoulder, and when Chris looks up Cory's eyes are wide and dark, staring down at Chris with that intense look he gets sometimes that gives Chris goosebumps. He shimmies up the couch and Cory kisses him, hard, opening his mouth to clean his come off of Chris's face, and okay, _that's_ just kind of ridiculously hot.

" _Cory_ ," Chris whines, his cock twitching in Kurt's tight pants again as Cory sucks hard at Chris's jaw. "We need to--"

"I need to send Darren Criss a gift basket," Cory says with a laugh, finally letting go of Chris so Chris can reach over and grab more tissues.

" _Someone's_ changed his tune," Chris says, settling back down in Cory's lap just because he can, even if it might be tempting fate.

"I'll send it with a threatening note," Cory mumbles, nosing into the hair over Chris's ear and dropping a kiss on his cheekbone. "Thanks for getting me laid, stay away from my boyfriend."

"Make sure you sign your name, he gets like ten of those a day," Chris says, throwing the tissues at the trashcan. He misses. "Ugh," Chris sighs, slumping forward against Cory and shivering down into the hug he gets in return. "I should head back soon," he says reluctantly. "I'm going to have to get makeup reapplied now. And think of a lie as to why I had to wash my face."

"Why lie?" Cory says, his voice warm and low and sleepy the way it always gets after he comes. Chris really, really wishes they were at home and not on set, that he could just curl up against Cory's chest and nap with him until one of them wakes up hungry or horny again.

"Because, you jealous prick," Chris laughs against his neck. "No one but you will find it awesome that you went all caveman and came on my face, trust me."

"You don't know that," Cory says, petting at the small of Chris's back. "Maybe we should take a poll."

"Let's not and say we did," Chris says, pulling back with a groan and leaning down to kiss Cory, slow and lazy, until he hears his phone beep. "I really have to go," Chris sighs against his mouth.

"I know," Cory says, squeezing him tightly around the waist and then helping him up to his feet. "Do you still have that late pick up shoot?"

"Yeah," Chris says over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom. He's a total mess, his face flushed and streaked with dried come, his hair pretty much beyond repair. He's really got to start exercising more self-control. He's totally going to do that. Starting tomorrow.

"No more making out, right?" Cory calls as Chris is splashing water on his face and rubbing at his cheeks. "Because I'm done at eight, but I'll totally stick around if you're going to need to jump me again."

"You're an asshole," Chris shouts back, glad that Cory can't see the fond smile he can't keep off of his face. Maybe if he pretends to actually be annoyed, he can convince Cory to have dinner ready when he gets home tonight. After all, he did kind of skip lunch for sex.

"But I'm your asshole, right?" Cory says hopefully. "Right?" he asks again, after a moment, his voice more unsure, and Chris can't just leave him like that.

"Yes, Cory," Chris calls back.

"Awesome, I'll have dinner ready when you get home, promise!" Cory says happily, and Chris laughs to himself as he reaches for his toothbrush.

  



End file.
